worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrasya
Is a discipline of the Holt bloodline. This discipline is all about corruption, and getting others addicted to you. Official Abilities: Standard Powers: * Rising Beauty: '''1 additional dot in Presence. '''Bliss: This power creates intense pleasure in an individual, kine or Kindred, simply through skin to skin contact when the player spends a Blood Point. System: The victim will feel this pleasure as long as the character maintains eye contact and must make a Self Control roll (difficulty 6) to do anything but enjoy himself. This power may be used for any length of time; however, if contact is broken, it requires another Blood Point to reestablish Bliss. Restored: Your body feels compeled towards a human need, and reopens the need for sex. ** Appealing to Ghouls: Ghouling only takes 2 times to bond. Stimocuted: This power is a strengthened version of Bliss. It is so effective that some victims perceive it as painful, and they might be knocked unconscious by the pleasure. System: The victim must spend Willpower to take any action, and then must make a Self Control roll as described in Bliss. Failure means the character has lost consciousness from resisting the pleasure. Unseen Urge: Creates one strong feeling in the target that lasts for 24 hours. Manipulation+Subterfuge and the difficulty is 6. *** Seductive: Expend a blood point, and get a reroll on any Seduction attempt. Predatory Sense: Heightens one of your senses for 24 hours. Seizure Delights: With but a touch, the character can send a victim into spasms of pleasure, leave him lying on the ground shaking and squirming uncontrollably for hours. System: After touching the victim, the character rolls Charisma + Subterfuge (difficulty of the target's Willpower). For an amount of time depending on the number of successes, the victim can do nothing more than writhe on the ground: 2 Successes Five Minutes 3 Successes Thirty Minutes 4 Successes One Hour 5 Successes One Night Closeness: '''The target feels close to you, and doesn't know why. They will seek you out. **** '''Honest Desire: '''The target will tell you their greatest desire. '''Addiction: Addiction creates just that in the victim. By simply exposing the target to a par-ticular sensation, substance, or action, the caster cre-ates a powerful psychological dependence. Many thau-maturges ensure that their victims become addicted to substances or thrills that only the mystic can provide, thus creating both a source of income and potential blackmail material. System:The subject must encounter or be exposed to the sensation, substance, or action to which the character wants to addict him. The thaumaturge then touches his target. The player rolls normally; the vic-tim resists with a Self-Control/Instinct roll (difficulty equal to the number of successes scored by the caster + 3). Failure gives the subject an instant addiction to that object. An addicted character must get his fix at least once a night. Every night that he goes without satisfying his desire imposes a cumulative penalty of one die on all of his dice pools (to a minimum pool of one die). The vic-tim must roll Self-Control/Instinct (difficulty 8) everytime he is confronted with the object of his addiction and wishes to keep from indulging. Addiction lasts for a number of weeks equal to the thaumaturge’s Manipulation score. An individual may try to break the effects of Addic-tion. This requires an extended Self-Control/Instinct roll (difficulty of the caster’s Manipulation + Subter-fuge), with one roll made per night. The addict must accumulate a number of successes equal to three times the number of successes scored by the caster. The vic-tim may not indulge in his addiction over the time needed to accumulate these successes. If he does so, all accumulated successes are lost and he must begin anew on the next night. Note that the Self-Control/Instinct dice pool is reduced every night that the victim goes without feeding his addiction. *****'Greatest Need: '''Target feels compeled to repeat their last sexual self-pleasuring act. '''Mobilizing Bliss:' Creates a strong feeling of euphoria in the target that immobilizes them. An uncontrollable smile spreads across their lips, and their whole body will shake. Dependence: 'Enables the vampire to tie her victim’s soul to her own, engendering feelings of lethargy and helplessness when the victim is not in her presence or acting to further her desires. System: The character engages the target in conversation. The player rolls normally. The victim rolls Self-Control/Instinct (difficulty equals the number of successes scored by the caster + 3). Failure means that the victim’s psyche has been subtly bonded to that of the thaumaturge for one night per success rolled by the caster. A bonded victim is no less likely to attack his con-troller, and feels no particular positive emotions to-ward her. However, he is psychologically addicted to her presence, and suffers a one-die penalty to all rolls when he is not around her or performing tasks for her. Advanced Powers: ***** *'Nymphomania: the target feels an uncontrollable uge to have sex with anyone in their line of sight. Stunning: Two additional dots in Presence. Way of Royalty: '''A reroll on any Social rolls. '''Human Need: With but a touch the character can pass along the need for sex, this lasts indeffinantly. Constant Longing: A deadly need for sex overcomes the target that drains all will or blood from that person unless they consumate the act within every 6 hours. This power lasts on the target for 1 year, and cannot be used again on the same target until that year is up. It only works on vampires of a lower generation than the possesor of this power. ***** ** Activism: Target thinks and acts like you. Chained Whisper: Implant a thought in a targets head that must be carried out. Untold Kiss: With just a kiss the target erupts into a spasm of pleasure. ***** ***'Group Emotion: '''Create one strong feeling in a group of people. '''Mind Inhabit:' Take a persons mind, and transplant it into a different body. Eager Cage: Imprison a targets mind in an endless loop of one powerful, erotic memory. ***** **** Carry the Clone: Pick someone you have had sex with, and after 4 nights they will give you a child. The child will be an imperfect clone of you. Bondist: Blood bond on touch, and spend 2 blood points for each person. ***** *****'Last Hope:' If diablerie or death occur, someone you had sex with will become pregnant, and they will carry you. Careless Feeler: Create a feeling in the target that is so overpowering, so consuming that it turns them into a shell of their former self. That one feeling (anger, lust, glee, hope, joy, euphoria, etc) is the targets whole world. Plot Device